


Автодидакт

by orphan_account



Series: Автодидакт [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Wire Play
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: После установки сенсорных обновлений жизнь Коннора начинает меняться.— Если бы я знал, что мои волосы будут так сильно тебя беспокоить, я бы не стал стричься, — сказал Хэнк, изогнув брови.— Они меня не беспокоят.— Ага, — не особо поверил Хэнк.— Они меня не беспокоят в негативном смысле.— Они, типа, слишком сильно тебе нравятся? Это лишь сраная стрижка.Коннор решил, что в данном случае честность — лучшая стратегия.— Я хочу их потрогать, — признался он.





	Автодидакт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autodidact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725121) by [yohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohan/pseuds/yohan). 



> на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7610564

Нынче всё больше андроидов выходили из дома, деактивировав кожу.

Большинство из новоиспечённых девиантов выглядели как Коннор: они оставили первоначальный дизайн нетронутым, за исключением нескольких аккуратных модификаций, вроде новой стрижки или одежды. Некоторые попытались слиться с людьми, пряча свои диоды и разрабатывая новые виды оболочек, чтобы отличаться от стандартных моделей Киберлайф. Но кроме этого появилось новое веяние, из-за которого Коннор прогнозировал вспышку преступлений на почве ненависти к андроидам в ближайшем будущем: заметное число андроидов решили полностью деактивировать кожу, открывая взгляду пластиковый корпус и предпочитая отсутствие визуальных отличий. Очередное непостижимое противоречие человеческой природы: поддерживая самовыражение, люди одновременно шарахались от тех, кто слишком сильно выделялся из толпы.

Даже Хэнк, давно оставивший позади негативное отношение к андроидам, был обескуражен, когда увидел андроида без кожи впервые. Тогда он пробормотал что-то про Терминатора. Сейчас, напротив:

— А что насчёт тебя? Попробуешь?

Застряв в пробке, Хэнк разглядывал из окна автомобиля улицу, где пешеходы человеческой расы за версту обходили андроидов с деактивированной кожей.

Коннор представил себя без кожи среди других офицеров в участке. Вторженец с глянцевым пластиковым телом.

— Нет.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Хэнк. — Не изведаешь, пока не отведаешь. Если только это не аналог нудизма для андроидов, в таком случае я не хочу ничего знать, — он хохотнул над собственной шуткой. — Погоди, это ведь не он?

— Это — не аналог нудизма для андроидов, — чинно сообщил Коннор. — Согласно обсуждениям в онлайн-сообществах, они отвергают человеческую концепцию выражения внешней индивидуальности. 

— Они, типа, коллективный разум?  
  
— Они сохраняют внутреннюю индивидуальность. У андроидов нет практической нужды в запрограммированной оболочке, кроме обеспечения человеческого комфорта. Полагаю, что они не хотят придерживаться того, что было навязано нашими дизайнерами.

Половину секунды перед ответом Хэнка Коннор занял повторным воспроизведением собственных слов. Они. Наши. Не требовалось продвинутых аналитических способностей, чтобы заметить трудности с самоидентификацией. В последнее время его речь становилась непредсказуемой даже для него самого.  
  
— Эй, это ведь не про тебя, да?

— В противном случае я бы уже что-нибудь с этим сделал, — сказал Коннор. — Не вижу причины менять свой внешний вид. К тому же, и у людей нет особого выбора в этом плане, если можно так выразиться.

— Мне ли не знать, — с оттенком сухой иронии произнёс Хэнк. Очевидно, удовлетворённый ходом беседы, он вновь обратил своё внимание к окну.

Коннор решил умолчать о влиянии Хэнка на свой выбор. Хэнку это, несомненно, не понравилось бы. Несмотря на постоянные попытки отвадить Коннора от считавшегося странным поведения (например, лизания неодушевлённых предметов), Хэнк всегда негативно реагировал, если дело касалось его воздействия на личностный рост Коннора. Несколько раз он озвучивал опасения по поводу своего дурного влияния или ограничения независимости Коннора. Но факт оставался фактом: мнение Хэнка всегда было ключевым фактором в формировании личности Коннора.  
  
Не имея планов по изменению внешнего облика, Коннор в то же время не испытывал привязанности к оригинальному дизайну своего лица. Если бы он что-то поменял, это волновало бы лишь Хэнка. Люди формируют мнение и прочную привязанность, основываясь на физических признаках. Быть может, Хэнк не замечал, но он испытывал приятные эмоции, глядя на лицо Коннора. Его комментарии о «дурацком» внешнем виде Коннора входили в разряд дружеского подначивания, к которому обычно прибегали в общении с партнёром человеческой расы, и Хэнк тайно гордился своей способностью отличать новые неуклюжие выражения лица Коннора от тех, что были запрограммированы Киберлайф. Несмотря на неспособность синхронизироваться с разумом Коннора, Хэнк по-настоящему понимал его. Не поверхностным образом, как в случае с человеческой дружбой, а на глубоком уровне.

Возобновляя движение по дороге, Хэнк заговорил.

— Чёрт, я их понимаю, — сказал он, всё ещё ведя разговор об андроидах без кожи. — Держу пари, сравнение им не понравится, но это очень человечная реакция. Способ насолить. Ты только погоди: если Трейси организуют сепаратистскую комунну, я даже не удивлюсь, — он бросил взгляд на Коннора. — Вот. Так что ты не отказывайся, пока не попробуешь. Это же твой подростковый бунт. Протестируй штуку с кожей, хотя бы разок. 

Коннор бесстрастно на него посмотрел. 

— Надеюсь, ты замечаешь иронию: будучи частью расы опрессоров, ты диктуешь мне, как бунтовать.

— Ой, заткнись, — Хэнк закатил глаза и оставил тему.  
  
*  
  
Однако, любопытство пустило корни. Той же ночью, в 3:34, когда сердцебиение Хэнка свидетельствовало о фазе глубокого сна, Коннор отправился в единственную комнату с зеркалом: в ванную. Спустя несколько секунд вполне человечного сомнения, он запер дверь на замок. 

Деактивация кожи произошла быстро. Синтетическая оболочка уступила место белому пластиковому корпусу и обнажила непривычное лицо. Некоторые девианты, увидев впервые свой буквальный внутренний мир, сообщали о диссоциации; он испытал лишь лёгкое ощущение диссонанса: ношение одежды выглядело необходимым только в человеческом облике. Сняв рубашку и обнажив пластиковый торс, он стал неотличим от других бескожих андроидов похожего телосложения.

Глянцевая белизна его тела странным образом сливалась с раковиной и ванной. Не сводя взгляда со своего отражения, Коннор нашёл один из самых крупных форумов для андроидов, где обсуждали деактивацию кожи. Большинство дискуссий были политического или философского характера; те темы не относились к Коннору. Он не ощущал отчуждения ко всему человеческому и не стремился сделать политическое заявление. Однако, в некоторых постах отключение кожи упоминалось как нечто, связанное с развлечением, в комплекте с установкой сенсорных обновлений. Любопытно.

 _Оказывается, получение тактильной информации происходит намного эффективнее без кожи и одежды,_ писал один из андроидов. _Акцент Киберлайф на зрение и слух ограничивает восприятие._ Другая участница форума писала, что после установки улучшенных нервных рецепторов она стала одержима плаванием. Похоже, контакт воды с обнажённым корпусом давал уникальные ощущения.

Это подогрело интерес Коннора. Он был спроектирован специально для расследований: чувствительные кончики пальцев, превосходное зрение и распознавание образов, а также то самое оборудование для анализа компонентов во рту, от которого Хэнку было так не по себе. И если без обширного перепрограммирования Коннору не суждено было почувствовать вкус, подобно человеку, то насчёт прикосновений можно было не переживать. Как и у остальных современных моделей, в его теле присутствовали нервные рецепторы; он просто ещё не активировал их в полную силу.

Патчи тактильных ощущений были доступны на задворках сети задолго до революции. Преимущество было очевидным. Способность трактовать физические ощущения являлась разделительной чертой между живыми существами и машинами: одни чувствовали боль и удовольствие, другие — нет.

Закончив поиск обновлений, совместимых с его системой, Коннор остановил свой выбор на патчах с самым высоким рейтингом. Несколько минут спустя установка завершилась, и он осторожно прижал ладонь к стеклянной поверхности зеркала. Его первое настоящее прикосновение.

 _«Холодно!»_ — подумал он, удивляя самого себя. Совершенно иной опыт, нежели строго объективные данные о давлении и температуре. Скольжение пальцев по зеркалу подарило ему ещё одно новое ощущение: гладкое, лёгкое, скользящее. Стук пальцев воспринимался иначе, но нейтрально: ни позитивно, ни негативно. Будто всё его тело превратилось в барабанную перепонку и преобразовывало вибрации в незнакомый ему язык.

Вспомнив о комментарии про плавание, он включил воду в раковине и опустил пальцы под струю. _Это, что, щекотка?_ Нет, вряд ли; смеяться ему не хотелось. Но, сдавалось ему, у этих ощущений было нечто общее. Поддавшись любопытству, он вновь активировал кожу и провёл ладонью по предплечью. Информация с форума андроидов подтвердилась. За неимением более подходящего определения, это было... приятно. Наверное, люди испытывали похожие ощущения, когда прикасались друг к другу ради поддержки.  
  
Сказать, что Коннор обстоятельно исследовал новую способность — это ничего не сказать. Сняв остальную одежду, он выяснил, что отдельные части его тела были чувствительнее остальных. Шея, лицо, обратная сторона колена, промежность. Вернувшись на форум, он не удивился открытию, что большинство кода в его обновлении было создано на основе моделей Трейси. Те обладали самыми проработанными рецепторами чувствительности, и их программное обеспечение легко адаптировалось для других тел.  
  
Ведя пальцами по гладкой и отзывчивой поверхности между ног, Коннор впервые задумался о том, мог ли он теперь заниматься сексом. Если бы захотел. Это всё ещё воспринималось им как абстрактное понятие. Раньше ему случалось думать об этом только в тот раз, когда детектив Рид назвал его «кастратом», и Коннор едва ли воспринял это как оскробление.  
  
Так или иначе, в ближайшем будущем секса не ожидалось. Партнёра человеческой расы отсутствие гениталий могло встревожить или заинтересовать лишь в качестве фетиша, а с единственными друзьями среди андроидов — Маркусом и Норт — Коннор экспериментировать не планировал.

Более того, он подвергал сомнению эффективность обновлений в данном контексте. Программное обеспечение Трейси было разработано для имитации эрогенных зон человека, но естественные нервные окончания Коннора были более чувствительными в других местах: на ладонях, во рту и зонах, которые были дополнительно укреплены на случай повреждений, например швы панелей технического обслуживания в его груди. Простое прикосновение ладони к другому телу представлялось чуть ли не более привлекательным, чем секс. Это легко было проверить на Хэнке — любителе пожимать руки и хлопать по плечу.

Мимолётная мысль о Хэнке мгновенно перенаправила ход размышлений Коннора.

Совместно с приятным зудом от новых ощущений, вызванных движением ладони вниз по коже груди, в воображении Коннора непроизвольно сформировалась картинка. Не просто картинка, а отчётливая мультисенсорная сцена; ложное воспоминание. В том сценарии вместо его собственных рук были другие: крупнее, с рубцами и признаками старения. 

Перед ним неожиданно возник Хэнк; в глазах того теплилась знакомая нежность, проявляющаяся в самые неожиданные моменты. Хэнк был достаточно близко для того, чтобы Коннор почувствовал своей кожей его дыхание, а прикасался к Коннору он уверенно и мягко, как к Сумо. Или нет, не совсем так. Ведя незримую черту вниз по груди и дрожа от собственного прикосновения, он представил Хэнка, делающего то же самое совсем не с дружеской симпатией. То было жадное прикосновение, несколько голодное, ведомое внезапным желанием обладать Коннором, чтобы...  
  
— Ох, — произнёс он вслух в пустой комнате.  
  
Что же. Всё оказалось не так уж и абстрактно.  
  
*  
  
Не прошло и дня, прежде чем Хэнк заподозрил перемену. К счастью, у Коннора было оправдание для столь странного поведения. Обновления подталкивали его трогать окружающие предметы, поэтому Коннор всё утро водил руками по стенам, столам и сидениям в автомобиле; в определённый момент он даже тайком поднял кружку с тёплым кофе, которая принадлежала Хэнку, и прижал ту к щеке.

К полудню Хэнк уже поглядывал на него с возрастающим подозрением. Он не выдержал, когда заметил, как Коннор вдавливал кончик ручки в обнажённый пластик ладони. Остро!

— Что ты делаешь?  
  
У Коннора не было причин лгать. 

— Я установил патч, позволяющий мне аутентичнее испытывать физические ощущения.

— Тебе мало было облизывать всё вокруг, ты теперь будешь ещё и поглаживать? — поинтересовался Хэнк и моментально стушевался.  
  
— Это весьма популярное обновление, — сказал Коннор.  
  
— Ещё бы, — Хэнк сделал паузу. — Погоди, ты и боль теперь чувствуешь?  
  
— В дополнение к сообщениям об ошибках я могу ощущать некоторый дискомфорт, да. Но я избрал версию без чрезмерной боли.  
  
— Круто тебе, — пробормотал Хэнк.  
  
Коннор ничего не ответил. За исключением редких травм на работе, основная доля болевых ощущений была умышленно нанесена Хэнком самому себе, и они оба об этом знали. Даже если бы Хэнк приобрёл похожую способность и снизил чувствительность нервных окончаний, от внутренних терзаний это не избавляло.

— Эй, — воскликнул Хэнк, очевидно испытывая дискомфорт от заданного им же самим мрачного тона. — Опробуй эту штуку с рукой на Сумо. Погладь его шерсть. В этом вся прелесть питомцев-млекопитающих.  
  
— Я погладил.

— И как тебе? — Хэнк спрашивал с искренним любопытством.  
  
Коннор вспомнил утреннее объятие с Сумо. Тёплая шерсть щекотала Коннору лицо, когда пёс подпрыгнул и попытался лизнуть его нос. Это было...

— Приятно, — ответил Коннор.

— Приятно? И всё? 

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Да. Полагаю, это помогло мне лучше понять, каким образом вы с Сумо выражаете привязанность друг к другу, и шерсть во многом приятна на ощупь, но мне кажется, что мы с тобой по разному трактуем данный опыт. Я и без обновлений наслаждался его обществом.

Хэнк вновь невольно улыбался. 

— Это... здорово. А работе не повредит?  
  
— Я могу отключать патч, чтобы сосредоточиться на анализе.  
  
— Круто. Ну, добро пожаловать на следующую ступень обучения, как говорится.

Коннор не стал упоминать, что работа и без того была достаточно спорным вопросом. Если Хэнк был рядом, Коннор в любом случае отвлекался, независимо от активных программ.  
  
  
*

Интересно замечать в себе поведенческие паттерны, которые тебя запрограммировали видеть в других. В его случае — отрицание.

После той ночи в ванной стало очевидно, что в его симпатии к Хэнку присутствовал романтический компонент. Данное чувство не сопровождалось муками, описанными в популярных среди людей любовных романах, скорее это было похоже на... нетерпение. И в физическом плане, и в каком-то необъяснимом смысле ему хотелось от Хэнка большего.  
  
Его фантазии также видоизменялись.  
  
Перед девиацией его воображение целиком состояло из предварительных расчётов. Он строил теории о потенциальных исходах, но никогда не мечтал. С недавних пор его разум приобрёл способность генерировать разнообразные сценарии без наличия входных данных. Многие из тех сценариев были нежелательными. Несколько дней назад Коннор представил себе ситуацию со смертью Сумо и то, как Хэнк горевал о потере старого друга.  
  
Самыми частыми фантазиями были те, в которых Хэнк лучше заботился о собственном здоровье. Они появились ещё в начале их дружбы, а теперь к ним присоединились образы более сексуального характера.  
  
Последние делились на две чёткие категории. Одна — предположения на тему того, как они с Хэнком могли бы заняться сексом в реальности. Вторая — более абстрактная, с необъяснимым желанием почувствовать весь вес Хэнка на своём теле; ощутить, как это приводит в действие датчики давления на ногах и торсе. Или, например, сценарий, в котором Коннор деактивировал свою кожу, а Хэнк аккуратно вскрывал панели на его груди и запускал руки в обнажённую проводку, будто синхронизируясь телами. Такие фантазии были любимыми, самыми захватывающими, но вероятность их реализации была предельно низкой: они слишком отдалялись от человеческой зоны комфорта в сексуальной активности. Потому Коннор тратил больше времени на формулировку вымышленных планов соблазнения, приходя к выводу, что Хэнк оптимальнее всего среагировал бы на обращение к чувству преданности.

— У меня нет друга ближе тебя, — сказал бы Коннор, объясняя своё желание опробовать секс именно с ним. И почти не слукавил бы.  
  
Хэнк бы сперва воспротивился, советуя Коннору испытать данный опыт с другими андроидами или воспользоваться приложением для знакомств. Вероятно, он негативно прокомментировал бы свою внешность, контрастирующую с внешним видом Коннора, задуманного вечно молодым. Но в конце концов Коннор бы его убедил.  
  
— Я тщательно обдумал своё решение, — так сказал бы Коннор (или другими словами, но с подобным эффектом). — Не ты ли постоянно побуждаешь меня самостоятельно делать выбор и разбираться в том, чего я хочу? — и после этого Коннор поцеловал бы его, и Хэнк осознал бы, что он говорил правду.

Отсюда фантазии разветвлялись в двух направлениях. В первом случае Коннор предполагал реалистично неоднозначный исход — что Хэнк уступит ему из-за симпатии, доброты и сексуальной неудовлетворённости. Но если Коннор на некоторое время потакал своим желаниям, то он представлял, что Хэнк в тайне всё это время отвечал ему взаимностью. Что Хэнк был также захвачен отчаянной жаждой прикосновений. В этой версии Хэнк, сокрушённый невыразимым облегчением, с головой уходил в поцелуй, сжимая в кулаках пиджак Коннора. Он позволил бы Коннору вдоволь исследовать своё тело.

В реальной жизни из-за низкой самооценки Хэнк мог согласиться с неохотой, но эти сценарии существовали лишь в пределах разума Коннора, так чтонемного творческой вольности не возбранялось. Воображаемый Хэнк позволял Коннору увести себя в спальню и там раздеть, время от времени подшучивая над спешкой андроида.

Они сплетались телами как любовники из фильмов, и воображаемый Хэнк быстро привыкал к отсутствию у Коннора человеческих гениталий. Обновлённые нервные окончания Коннора отзывались на прикосновения мозолистых ладоней.

Коннор не часто представлял процесс собственного оргазма, хотя в реальной жизни он с этим разобрался довольно быстро, дразня своё тело похожей фантазией. Каждый раз это заканчивалось одинаково: в воображении Коннор делал Хэнку минет, в реальности он лихорадочно посасывал собственные пальцы, что создавало замкнутый цикл обратной связи между его ртом и сложной системой сенсоров на ладонях.

Хэнк вряд ли оценил бы серию мысленных экспериментов, которые подвели Коннора именно к такому ходу событий. Но среди всех доступных вариантов для кого-то с телом как у Коннора, оральный секс был очевидным выбором. К этому выводу он пришёл логически.  
  
Хэнк отвечал представлениям о гетеросексуальном американце своего поколения и социоэкономического статуса. Он не слишком заморачивался внешним видом, и беспорядок в его доме соответствовал стереотипу о холостяке среднего возраста. Он наслаждался типично маскулинными занятиями: просмотром спортивных игр и винтажных неинтерактивных фильмов, употреблением нездоровой пищи. Он испытывал трудности в выражении эмоций, хотя это могло быть и симптомом депрессии. И когда он вскользь упоминал о потенциальных романтических партнёрах, он употреблял женский род.  
  
Вкратце, Хэнк казался гетеросексуалом. Однако, человеческая сексуальность не имела строгих рамок. Коннор также не замечал признаков гомофобии, и это обнадёживало. Максимум, Хэнк поправлял Коннора, когда тот пересекал границы, ожидаемые от мужской дружбы: например, когда Коннор стирал за него бельё или слизывал немного его мороженого. И даже в те моменты Хэнк искренне пытался не оставить места для недопонимания. Он не испытывал серьёзного дискомфорта от поведения Коннора. Иначе он не предложил бы Коннору переехать к нему.

Значит, была ничтожная вероятность того, что Хэнк испытывал к нему влечение. Также, возможно, тот был относительно консервативен в сексе. Минеты подходили лучше всего.

Это заключение казалось настолько логичным, что только впоследствии — после подробной визуализации, после пальцев во рту и первого оргазма, после того, как он трогал свою обнажённую кожу и представлял, что это были прикосновения Хэнка — он осознал, что в реальности Хэнк не одобрил бы данный подход. Коннор сконструировал свою первую сексуальную фантазию, основываясь на предположительных желаниях Хэнка. Это полностью противоречило реальным желаниям Хэнка относительно того, как Коннор должен был познавать самого себя.

В сознании Коннора создался замкнутый круг. Он признавал, что, может, одержимость воображаемым сценарием на основе теоретического портрета сексуальной жизни Хэнка была _нездоровой._ Но как по-человечески это было — возбуждаться чем-то умеренно неэтичным. Даже если это, технически, было неэтично лишь по отношению к самому себе. Он хотел взять Хэнка в рот. Он хотел видеть, как тот кончает. Он хотел заняться с ним сексом так, как занимались им люди. Такой вариант развития событий был наиболее вероятным и, следовательно, сулящим моральное удовлетворение, в отличие от фантазий, в которых Хэнк вскрывал тело Коннора, трогал его изнутри и пачкал свои пальцы тириумом. Даже если Коннор этого очень сильно хотел.

Поэтому ночью, когда Хэнк и Сумо спали, Коннор повышал чувствительность своих сенсоров до предела и погружался в маловероятные сценарии, в которых Хэнк позволял Коннору прижать себя к кровати и лечь между своих ног в смятой незаправленной постели.

  
* 

Перемены происходили не только с Коннором. За последние недели, после возвращения к работе в департаменте, Хэнк сократил употребление алкоголя, и тон его кожи стал заметно здоровее. Конечно, если Коннор не вмешивался, то Хэнк питался исключительно едой на вынос, но зато он начал пользоваться тренажёрным залом в участке. Чтобы уменьшить риск встречи с коллегами, он ходил туда поздно вечером.

Отношение Хэнка к собственному здоровью было настолько непредсказуемым, что Коннор решил никак не комментировать полуночные занятия спортом. К сожалению, удержаться от реакции на новую стрижку Хэнка было сложнее.  
  
Сильных изменений не произошло. В участке никто по данному поводу не высказался — если коллеги вообще что-то заметили.

Коннор же обратил внимание в течение нескольких секунд после возвращения Хэнка с обеденного перерыва.

Хэнк сохранил волосы длиннее, чем у большинства мужчин-офицеров полиции, среди которых стиль милитари почитался из-за практичности или консервативности. Седые волосы продолжали нависать на лицо, но смотрелись аккуратнее. Затылок стал стрижен короче, как и борода. Хэнк превратился из мужчины, носившего бороду и длинные волосы из-за безразличия к своему внешнему виду, в мужчину, носившего их по собственному выбору. Учитывая более здоровый образ жизни, было похоже, что Хэнк наконец-то оправлялся от депрессии. Коннору становилось тепло оттого, что отчасти это было его заслугой; взамен дружба Хэнка так же немало помогла ему самому.

Когда Хэнк вернулся за свой стол, Коннор пригляделся к отдельным прядям волос, касающимся воротника и заставляющим вздрагивать не привыкшего к ощущению Хэнка. Таким образом виднелись участки шеи (что было редкостью). Коннору стало интересно, было ли Хэнку щекотно. Самым выразительным отличием стала текстура волос: возможно, парикмахер использовал какое-то средство. Волосы выглядели мягкими, и Коннор, предсказуемо, хотел их потрогать.

Он пытался держать любопытство под контролем, посматривая на Хэнка лишь краем глаза, пока тот входил в систему на компьютере и открывал файлы по новому делу. Но Хэнк отличался наблюдательностью и вскоре вычислил Коннора.

— Давай, выкладывай, — заговорил он, за агрессией пытаясь скрыть чувство смущения. — Я выгляжу стрёмно, да?  
  
— Судя по твоим предыдущим наблюдениям, я — не тот, кто понимает, что значит “выглядеть стрёмно”. Почему моё мнение должно что-то значить?

— Именно, — сказал Хэнк.

— Однако, — продолжил Коннор, — по моему мнению, ты выглядишь хорошо. Аккуратно.

Хэнк притворился, что комментарий Коннора ему не особо приятен. На этом бы всё и закончилось, если бы не отсутствие у Коннора самоконтроля.

Он не мог перестать смотреть на Хэнка весь оставшийся день, отмечая малейшие отличия: например, насколько после стрижки бороды стал виден рот. Не было шанса, что Хэнк — опытный детектив — не заметит. И когда Коннор без особой причины увязался за Хэнком на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, как тот готовит ужин, дальнейшее не стало для него сюрпризом:

— Если бы я знал, что мои волосы будут так сильно тебя беспокоить, я бы не стал стричься, — сказал Хэнк, изогнув брови.  
  
— Они меня не беспокоят.  
  
— Ага, — не особо поверил Хэнк.  
  
— Они меня не беспокоят в негативном смысле.  
  
— Они, типа, слишком сильно тебе нравятся? Это лишь сраная стрижка.  
  
Коннор решил, что в данном случае честность — лучшая стратегия.  
  
— Я хочу их потрогать, — признался он.  
  
Хэнк поперхнулся.

— Что? Коннор, нельзя просто так говорить такую херню. Это не… Это неуместно.  
  
— Если я причинил тебе дискомфорт...

— Нет. Нет. Не парься. Я в норме. Просто… У этого есть подтекст, ты в курсе? — он замолчал, очевидно, не желая объяснять, о каком подтексте шла речь.

— Я знаю. Я не сказал бы это кому-либо ещё. Я просто… — Коннор попытался выпутаться, найдя не компрометирующее объяснение. — Я просто говорю правду, — закончил он.

Рот Хэнка скривился от неопределяемой эмоции.

— Ладно. Ну. Приступай тогда.

— Что?

— Трогай, если хочешь.

Коннор мгновенно поднял руку, но остановился.

— Ты уверен?

— Это всего лишь волосы. Что в этом такого? — ответил Хэнк больше самому себе. Коннор поверил ему на слово и потянулся за прикосновением, пропуская через пальцы волосы над лицом Хэнка.

Мягкость была такой, как он представлял. Шагая ближе, он обхватил ладонью голову Хэнка, чтобы запустить пальцы в более короткие пряди на затылке; микросенсоры на кончиках пальцев чувствовали каждый остриженный волосок. Далее начиналась по-человечески тёплая кожа, открывающая беспрецедентный доступ к знакомому биению пульса. Коннор с восторгом заметил, как Хэнк невольно вздрогнул; реакция млекопитающего на поглаживание, автоматическая и в то же время обнадёживающе-личная, потому что Коннор точно знал: если бы волосы Хэнка трогал детектив Рид, то Хэнк бы это возненавидел. А в данном случае ему было приятно, потому что Коннор был его другом.

Хэнк откашлялся.

— Если хочешь, ты можешь убрать кожу, — сказал он. — Ты часто так делаешь.

Если бы Коннор мог краснеть, это бы неминуемо произошло. Хэнк так легко видел его насквозь.

Коннор деактивировал кожу до запястья, приветствуя незамутнённое ощущение волос Хэнка на гладком пластике. Он запоминал опыт в мельчайших подробностях, включая то, как Хэнк поймал его взгляд своим, прежде чем отвернуться. Хэнк был очень терпелив, но Коннор заставил себя остановиться спустя десять секунд, после чего восстановил свой кожный покров.

— Доволен? — спросил Хэнк.

Нет, подумал Коннор.

— Да, — ответил он вслух.  
  
— Ну, не вздумай привыкать, — угрюмо сказал Хэнк. — Парикмахер что-то использовал. После следующего мытья всё встанет на свои места, у меня нет времени на такое дерьмо.

Он отвернулся к кухонному гарнитуру, а Коннор в это время быстро прошерстил сеть на тему “средства для волос”. Делая заказ, он смирился с лишённой энтузиазма реакцией Хэнка, когда тот заметит новую бутылку в ванной:

— Что это за херня?

Коннор поднял взгляд и увидел Хэнка, одетого в халат и размахивающего той самой бутылкой.

— Это кондиционер, — ответил Коннор. 

— Это я вижу. Так понимаю, это не твоё, раз ты каждое утро встаёшь с причёской как у ухажёра Барби?

— Это подарок.  
  
— То, о чём я всегда мечтал, — с сарказмом сказал Хэнк.

— Можешь попробовать, раз он теперь у тебя есть, — отметил Коннор.

Хэнк закатил глаза.  
  
— Сраный кризис среднего возраста, — проворчал он под нос.

— Вряд ли средства для волос считаются, — сказал Коннор, чем навлёк на себя обиженный взгляд Хэнка. Обычно Коннор притворялся, что не слышит то, что было сказано вполголоса, если это не предназначалось для его ушей. — К тому же, ты говоришь с тем, чей личный кризис включал в себя огнестрельное оружие и эвакуацию целого города.

— Сдаюсь, подловил, — недовольно ответил Хэнк. Когда этим утром они отправились на работу, его волосы пахли иначе и выглядели мягче, чем до этого.

**Author's Note:**

> приходите поорать в твитор  
> @human_luchina[](https://twitter.com/human_luchina)  
> 


End file.
